


Sleepy kisses and consequences.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, john is tired and a bit drunk and truths come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You know I have a crush on you right?”It's the end of finals. Lack of sleep mixed with a bit of alcohol makes John braver that he normally would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chainedtothemirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainedtothemirror/gifts).



> I've started reading Sensory Science by Sussexbound and I'm having some Johnlock feelings. It's been a while since I've had those but I wanted to do something with them. I found a sleepy prompt on @otp-prompts-for-you, had a little talk with Chained-to-the-mirror and this is the result of all of that. Sanna, this is for you. :)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy. 
> 
> PS. This story is not beta'd. If there are any big mistakes, please be so kind to let me know.

**\--Chapter1--**

“Dance with me.” John screamed in his ear, dragging Sherlock towards the dancefloor before he could even respond. They’d been at this end of exams party for nearly 3 hours and Sherlock was restless. He didn’t do well in big crowds and the loud music and idiotic conversations of half-drunken people didn’t help either. 

 

“John, you don’t-” But his words got lost in the music as John guided him to a spot on the dancefloor, smile on his face as he threw his hands in the air, shaking his hips and trying to be in time with the music. It was clear JOhn had drunk enough, just the mere fact that he was on the dancefloor was proof of that already, but Sherlock smelled it on his breathe when John stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock saw some of their classmates throw an amused glance at them and his heart sank, trying to break out of JOhn’s hold. 

 

He’ll never forgive me if I don’t-

 

“Hey, where are you going?” John yelled, the hold on his waist getting tighter. Sherlock’s skin felt on fire where John was touching him, wanting to drown in the sensation and never come back. But he knew it was just the alcohol talking. That and the lack of proper sleep for almost 2 days. John’s doctor education was brutal and the exams had been a nightmare, needing to know every little detail of the human body and how every single bit worked together. It was only logical John was already drunk. He’d hardly eaten anything before they left and his lack of sleep certainly didn’t help. Sherlock looked into John’s eyes, seeing the exhaustion behind everything else and he leaned forward, trying to ignore how their bodies were touching. 

 

“I think it’s best if we call it a night, John. Besides, I’m not the best dancer.” 

 

John let out a huff Sherlock couldn’t ear because of the loud beats. He felt one hand move from his waist to his hair, John gently pulling it before standing on his tiptoes. Sherlock leaned down, JOhn’s lips near his ear and he couldn't suppress a shiver when John spoke. 

 

“I’ve seen you dance before, Sherlock. I know you can. Dance with me. It’ll be fun.” John smiled at him and Sherlock’s stomach turned, placing his hands on John’s shoulders. It felt like John was clued to him from head to toe, moving with the music, driving Sherlock slowly insane when his hands found their way going lower, resting on top of his arse. 

 

“That was for a- a case. An experiment to see-” Sherlock stopped speaking as John pulled him closer, his fingers lightly squeezing Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock grabbed hold of John’s shoulders firmly and he saw the approving nod from John, followed by a flash of wet tongue. It nearly killed him. 

 

“John, I really think we should-”

“Please,” John spoke in his ear, arms wrapped over Sherlock's neck, fingers playing with his nap. “Just stay. I- I need-” John leaned back, looking into Sherlock’s eyes and Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to say no. He gave a small smile instead, moving his hands from John’s shoulders to his waist. 

 

Dancing together felt just right. Sherlock’s body was in overdrive, all senses sharp as John wriggled against him, licking his lips ever so often. Sweat was running down Sherlock’s back and he nearly had a heart attack when John turned around, wiggling his arse against Sherlock’s before moving up and down. 

 

God. No. I can’t survive this.

 

Sherlock bit his lip, fingers digging into John’s hip. A drop of sweat fell down his forehead, his hair wet and John beamed at him when he turned around, plastering himself against Sherlock. John mumbled something against his neck Sherlock couldn’t understand but his stomach turned as he felt John’s breath against his skin. He opened his eyes, seeing John look up at him and he swallowed, letting out a shaking breath.

 

“Purple shirt of sex.” 

 

“What?” 

 

John smiled, one hand sliding over Sherlock’s chest before speaking again. 

 

“That shirt does magic. You’re gorgeous. Everyone wants to fuck you.” 

 

“I seriously doubt that. Let's go home.” Sherlock took John’s hand, his groin feeling heavy as John pouted, trying to wrap himself around Sherlock. Sherlock shook his head, squeezing John’s hand. 

 

“I’m tired, John. Can we please go home?” He was pretty sure John couldn’t hear the strain in his voice or feel how interested his lower body was in continuing to dance. John looked at Sherlock, a small frown between his eyes before nodded, letting Sherlock guide him off the dancefloor. They quickly said goodbye to some friends, Sherlock seeing their curious and amused glances as he helped John into his coat. 

 

He let out a breath of relief when they were outside, taking in a gulp of night air, his body shivering from the drying sweat. He pulled a face when his ear began to ring, putting on his scarf. 

 

“Sherlock,” John called out, his voice small, body shivering and Sherlock was at his side instantly. “I don’t feel so good.” 

 

“I know,” Sherlock whispered, pulling out his phone to order an Uber. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets John home and ready for bed. John's not that tired.

**\--chapter2--**

  
  


“Are you seducing me?”

 

“I-”

 

“Cause if you are, I don’t mind.” John winked as he said it, letting Sherlock pull off his jumper. Sherlock swallowed, feeling his cheeks warm up and he flinched when John reached out, caressing his right cheek. 

 

“It's alright Sherlock, I won’t bite,” John whispered, giving a lazy smile. Sherlock turned around to place John’s jumper on the dresser, letting out a breath before turning back around. He wasn’t used to this. People hardly ever flirted with him and when they did they usually gave up fast. John was sitting on the side of Sherlock’s bed, bags under his blue eyes as his fingers twitched while trying to open his shirt. He let out a frustrated curse and Sherlock’s throat tightened, wanting to wrap John up into his arms and never let go. 

 

_ He looks so young. So carefree.  _

 

“I’m right you know.” John looked at Sherlock, giving up on opening his shirt, gesturing at Sherlock to come closer. There was a hint of playfulness behind JOhn’s exhaustion that made Sherlock’s heart skip a beat. 

 

“Right about what?” Sherlock asked, helping John open up the buttons of his shirt, trying to not stare too long at the skin being exposed. He’d seen a glimpse of John’s scar a few times and he knew the man was self-conscious about it. It wouldn’t be right to take advantage of the situation now. No matter how curious he was about it. 

 

“About that shirt,” John replied, one hand smoothing over Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock’s body shivered and John’s eyes went a fraction wider. “You like this.” 

 

“You’re tired and drunk, John. There is nothing about this that I like.” 

 

“I’m not drunk! I only had 3 beers.” John spoke up, trying to stroke Sherlock’s chest again but Sherlock pulled back, his body tingling where John had touched him. It felt like heaven and hell at the same time. 

 

“You’ve had 3 beers on an empty stomach and not enough sleep. That’s why you’re talking nonsense.” Sherlock got up, letting John take his shirt off, placing it next to his jumper. The light from his bedside lamp was casting a warm glow over John’s torso, Sherlock noticing the tiny golden hairs on his chest, the small nipples getting hard from being exposed to the air. He swallowed, trying to tear his gaze away but John had seen it, smile growing on his mouth as he tried to get up. 

 

“You know I have a crush on you right?” John whispered when Sherlock gently guided him down on the bed again. He raised an eyebrow, fear and excitement mixing inside his stomach as he watched John nod his head like a child. “You must know, you know everything. Don’t you want me?”

 

The sliver of doubt in John's voice did strange things to Sherlock’s chest. he didn’t answer, instead dropped to his knees to open John’s shoes but he heard the sharp intake of breath from above him. Gentle fingers went through his hair, carding through the curls and Sherlock couldn’t breathe. 

 

“Lift up your foot.” Sherlock cleared his throat, taking of John’s shoe before starting on the other, not meeting the man’s gaze. John’s fingers through his hair felt amazing, even now, when his hair was gross from the dancing and the sweating. He closed his eyes for just a second, allowing himself to enjoy it. 

 

“Sherlock,” John whispered and Sherlock startled at how loud it sounded. He looked up sharply, seeing the longing in John’s blue eyes as his hand caressed Sherlock’s cheek. “Sherlock.”

 

“It’s not-” Sherlock started, starting to get off the floor but John stopped him, hand on his arm, clear question in his eyes. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“You’re not you, John. You’re tired and drunk and-”

 

“I’m not that drunk, Sherlock. I know you want me too, I felt it when we dance.” John gave a smile and Sherlock’s face felt on fire. He quickly got up, taking four steps backward till his back pressed against the bedroom door. HIs fingers itched to touch John, to trace the lines of his scar, to feel the tiny chest hairs against his fingertips and it almost broke him. John got up carefully, making a face before pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“You need to sleep, John.” 

 

“No, no I don’t.” John’s voice was weak, his eyes heavy with sleep and Sherlock was in front of him the second John staggered. He got hold of his friend, guiding him to lay down on the bed. He swallowed, fingers shaking before reaching for JOhn’s belt, risking a glance up. 

 

“Why don’t you want me?” John asked, hurt in his voice. Sherlock withdrew his hands, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“I do want you, John. Just not like this. Not when you’re-” 

 

“I’m not drunk!” 

 

“But you’re not sober either!” Sherlock snapped, standing up, ready to walk out of the room. John caught him by the wrist, the plea in his voice too hard to ignore. 

 

“Stay! Please, stay. I won’t- I’m just- God, I-” John stopped, biting his lip as he looked up at Sherlock. He moved his hand down from Sherlock’s wrist to his hand, interlacing their fingers and gently tugging at Sherlock.

 

“John.” 

 

“Just to sleep. Nothing else. I promise. Please, just- Stay?” 

 

Sherlock looked into John’s eyes for a while, feeling John’s hand in his own. John let him look, observe, deduce and Sherlock eventually nodded, seeing the look of relief on John’s face. 

 

“You should take the rest of your clothes of John. I’ll go fetch your pajamas.” 

 

“You’re coming back right?” 

 

Sherlock nodded, giving John a small smile before going to the other room and collection John’s things. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Will John be as brave now?

**\--chapter3--**

Sherlock turned, letting out a content sigh as he snuggled deeper inside the sheets. For some reason, it felt warmer than usual but he didn’t mind, shifting a little closer to the source of the warmth. An arm wrapped around his torso and he reached for it, placing his hand on top of the one on his chest. It took his sleepy brain a few moments to click into place and by that time the arm around his torso had tightened, feeling like a chain. 

 

“Oh god.” 

 

“John, no-” Sherlock turned, grabbing John by his arm just before the man was able to leave his bed completely. He held on tight, his own heart racing in his chest as John sat next to him, face turned towards the door. 

 

“I- Why am I?” John started, turning to face Sherlock, his body tense as Sherlock squeezed his arm. “Why am I in your bed?” 

 

“It’s fine, John. Nothing happened. I promise.” Sherlock kept his voice soft, afraid of breaking the tense moment between them. John looked at Sherlock’s hand on his arm but Sherlock didn’t remove it. He waited, seeing the gears turn inside John’s head. John let out a curse when realization dawned but Sherlock just shook his head before John could even speak. 

 

“It’s all fine, John. You were exhausted, had hardly slept in 2 days. Then add the beer and well-” Sherlock shrugged, finally letting go of John’s arm, rubbing his eyes as John took a few deep breaths in and out. 

 

“We didn’t kiss.” 

 

“No. I swear you have nothing to worry about. We never have to discuss this again it’s-”

 

“Why didn’t we kiss? You didn’t want to?” 

 

“I-” Sherlock stopped, confused as he looked at John's face. It was hard to understand why but John looked even more beautiful now. Sherlock took the time to watch him, his heart almost leaping out of his chest when he didn’t see any shame, or guilt, or disgust. “You- you still want to kiss me?”

 

John smiled, and Sherlock felt lost as John leaned forward, gently caressing Sherlock’s cheek before whispering near his mouth. 

“Been wanting to kiss you since we met.” 

 

“Oh.” Sherlock breathed out, John watching him with fondness as he nodded, still stroking Sherlock’s cheek, their mouths just millimeters apart.

 

“Never made a move cause I wasn’t sure how you’d react to it. You’re kinda hard to figure out.” John was still smiling, moving a bit closer, Sherlock feeling John’s body warmth. His face was on fire, finding it difficult to breathe, difficult to think. He blinked his eyes when he was the beginning frown on John's face, the distance between them growing as John began to pull back. He reached out, squeezing John’s shoulder, not able to form words. He frowned, beginning panic for something he didn’t know but John leaned forward again, a soft smile on his lips. 

 

“I asked if I could kiss you now? Can I, Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock let out a sigh, the words still not forming but somehow it must have been clear cause John’s smile grew wider, both his hands grabbing hold of Sherlock’s face before slowly leaning in. When their lips met Sherlock's body felt like jelly, his fingers shaking as he grabbed hold of John’s shoulders, feeling JOhn’s fingers in his curls. 

 

“Hmn.” His stomach dropped when the tip of John’s tongue traced his upper lip, asking permission and Sherlock let out an embarrassing, longing moan, opening up his mouth for John, body twitching when their tongues met. He couldn’t tell how long it lasted till they needed to come up for air but when John looked into his eyes, cheeks a soft pink, lips kiss swollen, Sherlock felt his whole world had changed. 

 

“Everything okay, Love?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Sherlock blushed, licking his lips and he frowned when he heard the soft intake of breath. 

 

“Oh, Love. You have no idea do you?” John whispered, stroking his cheek, holding Sherlock's hand tightly. Sherlock tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in question. He felt strange, not sure how to handle himself. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

 

“Of course not, Sweetheart.” John shook his head, taking Sherlock’s head between his warm hands and that’s when Sherlock realized he’d said his question out loud. “Trust me, you didn’t do anything wrong. God,” John breathed out, touching their foreheads together for a moment, the fondness in his eyes when he pulled back made Sherlock’s stomach drop. 

 

_ No one has ever looked at me like that.  _

 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you? No idea what you mean to me?” 

 

“I’m hardly beautiful, John,” Sherlock whispered, finding it difficult to look at John when they were sitting so close. John caught his eye, gently shaking his head when Sherlock wanted to protest again. 

 

“Guess I’ll have to show you then. How beautiful I find you. How special you are to me.” 

 

“John.” Sherlock shivered, swallowing down the lump in his throat and John leaned forward, hugging him tightly, gently running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. 

 

“You’re amazing, Sweetheart. Extraordinary.” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear before placing a kiss on his forehead and pulling back a bit. “I want to kiss you all day.”

 

“You can.” Sherlock bit his lip as it slipped out, wringing his hands together when John laughed. The laugh lifted some of his worries and when he looked back up, John leaned forward, kissing him till he almost saw stars. 

 

“Let’s clean up a bit first, okay? Have some breakfast? Maybe talk about all this?” 

 

“Why? Do you not-”

 

“Oh, I sure do.” John grinned, the look in his eyes doing strange things to Sherlock’s groin. “But we have time, Sweetheart. I want to do this right. You and me. It’s important, to do this right. Do you- understand?”

 

John took his hand, placing a kiss on the palm as he looked into Sherlock’s eyes. 

 

“You mean a lot to me, Sherlock. This is not just some- some fooling around. I want this to be-”

 

“To be?” Sherlock asked, heart beating a mile a minute. Excitement and fear battling inside his chest.

 

“Everything. I want this to be everything.” John whispered, the soft pink on his cheeks going a shade darker and Sherlock breathed out, touching John’s face. He smiled, so wide it felt like his face would split in two. 

 

“Good. I- I want that too.” 

 

“Thank god.” John breathed out, Sherlock giggling as John closed the distance between them and they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

 

**\--The end--**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanna, I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Readers, I hoped you enjoyed this too. It's been a while since I've written Johnlock and I always wonder if I'm getting them right as characters. I do think that if Sherlock and John had met at university they would have been a bit softer then in the show.


End file.
